Dessert
by Code Teito
Summary: Ed and Roy go out for dinner. But what is for dessert? YAOI  RoyxEd,WARNING: MATURE! YAOI AND LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  Don't read if you don't like! if you read, please review!


Title: What's for dessert?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FMA. If I did, there would be way more yaoi scenes x3

~Dedicated to Miranda ~

For all the times we have gushed about fanfics we have read and the times we went fangirl over yaoi :3

Ed was laying on his stomach on the bed. "Aw man Roy. . . ." he groaned as the Flame Alchemist's hands rubbed his lower back. "You didn't have to be so rough!" he complained at his lover. Roy laughed "You told me you could handle it. If you didn't want me to do you that hard you should have said so." Ed stuck out his bottom lip. "But I didn't want you to stop. . .it felt so good. . ." Roy chuckled in reply. He turned Ed over and kissed his lips gently. "When I'm with you Ed, I just can't control myself. . . I'm sorry for being rough." Edward smiled as he was kissed. "Its alright. . . I Love You Roy. . ." he said as a blush began creep across his cheeks. Roy hugged Ed closer to his body before speaking. "I Love You Too Ed."

Roy sat at his desk at HQ. As usual he was slacking with his paperwork. Hawkeye looked like she was about to fire a round at him if he didn't get started. "Sir, None of us can go home until YOU finish your work!" she complained. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery were staying quiet for fear that the sharpshooter would turn her gun on them, but the looks on their faces told Roy that if he didn't hurry, Riza wouldn't be the only one firing a gun at him. "Alright, Alright calm down geez. . ." He started filling out the work when the phone rang. He picked it up and a blush heated his cheeks as he listened to Ed's voice on the other line.

"Roy. . ? I know you are working. . .but since I am still in town . . .would you like to go to dinner . . .?"

Ed let out a huff, like he had finally said something that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Of course. . .I will pick you up at seven alright?"

Roy tried to sound like it was one of the many dates he would have had with a woman, so that the other soldiers in the room wouldn't catch on to the two Alchemists' relationship.

"Thank You Roy! I will see you then."

Ed hung up quickly, and he jumped up and down like a teenage girl and went to get a shower for their date.

The Great Flame Alchemist was suddenly very interested in his date, and he began signing papers like there was no tomorrow. The other soldiers in the room had scared looks on their faces as the work was finished in under twenty minutes. Havoc was the first to speak.

"Wow boss. . . this girl must be really special to you. I've never seen your papers get done that fast." he laughed as he grabbed his coat and got ready to leave like every one else.

"Something like that." Roy smirked. He quickly grabbed his stuff and hurried out to the car, starting the engine before he was even settled in his seat. The clock read 6:15, and he wasn't about to be late for a date with Edward. His Edward. Speeding through the town to his house, he hit the mailbox going into the driveway. He ran into the house and jumped in the shower, not even waiting for the water to warm up as he scrubbed his skin and hair clean. When he finished, he picked out his best suit and tie, getting his dress clothes on. He fixed his hair quickly as he ran out the door, jumping back into the car and hitting the mailbox on his way out. _6:45. . .argh come on. . . . _He thought as he sped past a stop sign.

Edward had gotten his best clothes on as he waited for his lover. The alchemist's golden hair had been braided and unbraided as he impatiently paced the kitchen. When the doorbell rang, he quickly ran to the door and opened the it, revealing a very sexy man with dark hair on his doorstep. "H-hey. . ." Ed stuttered as he got his wallet. _ He always looks so damn hot!_ His thoughts screamed at him. Grabbing his coat, he shut the door and stepped outside, holding onto the older man's hand.

Roy had strode up to the door just as the clock struck seven. After he rang the doorbell, the door opened to a very delicious-looking, golden-haired boy. Roy couldn't help but blush as the setting Sun made his golden eyes shimmer. He held out his hand and held Edward's tightly as he led him to the car. The car ride was short as they pulled up to the restaurant. The couple walked up to the restaurant hand-in-hand, and walked inside. They stood near the back as they waited to be seated, Roy hugging Ed from behind with his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. When they were seated, they made light conversation while they nibbled on appetizers, discussing military gossip and rumors.

"Hey Roy," Ed began as he sipped at his drink "I don't think I said so earlier, but you look really hot tonight. . ." He blushed lightly and gazed up at the black haired male across from him. Roy smiled and reached across the table, cupping Ed's face in his hand. "Thank you, Ed. You look amazing yourself." He leaned over and kissed Ed's lips gently. The food came and they ate with small conversations here and there. After eating, Roy paid and led Edward to the car. Before letting him in the car, Roy pressed Ed up against the car and gave him a light kiss before whispering "We will continue this later. . ." he smiled as he helped Ed into his seat. Ed held Roy's hand as they drove. "Hey Roy. . . I was thinking. . .maybe we should have whipped cream for dessert." Roy looked at Ed with a questioning gaze "But we always have sex for dessert. . ." he pouted. Ed blushed "I never said we weren't going to have sex. . ." he trailed off. Roy stepped harder on the gas pedal as he drove towards his house.

Roy was already beginning to tear off Edward's clothes before he even got in the house. His mouth moved hungrily against Ed's as they stumbled in the door, clothes being dropped along the way. Roy ran his hand along Edward's back, feeling the scars and where his auto mail met his skin. He moaned into Ed's mouth as he pushed him against the wall, his breath ragged. Roy pulled out Ed's braid and pulled back to see the gold hair resting on Ed's shoulders, which only turned him on more and his lips were back on Ed's in an instant. Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, and Roy carried his younger lover to the couch. Hands were quickly removing the last of each others' clothing as lustful need overcame them.

"w-wait. . .Roy!" Ed blushed.

"huh?" Roy pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Ed.

"I wanted. . . the whipped cream . . ." Ed looked away from Roy's ebony eyes.

Roy smiled and quickly got up and came back just as fast with a can of whipped cream. He straddled Edward's hips and slathered it onto Ed's chest, putting some on his own fingers and let Ed lick it off as he licked the white cream from the younger boy's body. Ed arched up into Roy's mouth as his nipples were tweaked, licked, and kissed. "R-Roy. . . stop t-teasing!" he moaned out. Roy looked up Edward's body with a smirk. He kissed down Ed's body to his now naked member and kissed and sucked at it gently after putting whipped cream on it, making Ed scream in pleasure. "ROY! HURRY UP!" he said as he pulled at the hair on Roy's head. Roy blinked. Edward wasn't the kind to usually pass up foreplay, but Roy was in no mood to argue. Quickly lining himself up with Ed's entrance, he slowly pushed himself in. But that wasn't quite fast enough for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed pushed Roy onto his back and lowered himself further onto the other man's large member. "Ooooh it feels so good inside Roy!" he screamed as he rode Roy. Roy thrust upwards to meet Ed as he felt his climax rapidly approaching. Ed was bouncing up and down so fast, Roy was having a hard time keeping up. "Nnngh ED!" Roy cried as he reached his climax, spilling his cum in Ed's body. Ed yelled Roy's name as he came, collapsing onto Roy's chest.

"mmm that was good" Ed said as he tucked his head under Roy's neck. "I think I want melted chocolate for dessert next time"

"I agree. . .melted chocolate sounds delicious." Roy smiled.


End file.
